


巷子

by thiol (ula7u)



Series: HPDM [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ula7u/pseuds/thiol
Summary: Harry想做这件事情很久了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HPDM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656481
Kudos: 3





	巷子

**Author's Note:**

> 上次地铁后应该有的延续。

他们跌跌撞撞地到达了一个巷子里。  
“这是哪里？为什么不到你家去？”Draco很不满。“除非你想先被你姨婆看见我怎么干你。我相信伴随她的尖叫你会更加愉快。”Draco不作声了。刚刚在地铁上已经让他完全勃起了，他也快忍耐不下去了。  
Harry想做这件事很久了。他拉开Draco的裤链，半脱下西裤，拽下湿了一半的内裤。Harry跪了下去，用自己的口舌虔诚地侍候着这个和他作对了6年的老同学。Harry先是含入了那深粉色的龟头进行吸吮，接着又将它吐出来舔舐，从顶端一直舔下去，温柔而细心的舔遍整根阴茎，偶尔还会舔舐下面的睾丸。巷子外面的光线投了进来，Draco的头发在微弱的光线下依旧闪着铂金色的光芒，光线将他变红的脸暴露无遗。  
“想让我舔你的小洞吗？”Harry抬头看着Draco问，手上的动作丝毫没停，在揉搓Draco的睾丸袋。Draco似乎是有些惊讶，睁大了眼睛，迟疑地点了一下头。  
这让Harry得到命令似的，彻底将Draco的裤子和内裤脱下来，双手抓着Draco的大腿往两边稍微撑开。Harry用他的舌头先是轻舔小洞口，然后稍微润湿后，更进一步将舌尖抵进洞口内。初次尝到被舔穴那种美妙滋味的Draco，感觉到自己的小洞被舌头一点点舔湿舔开，小穴变得异常敏感，这让他腰眼发麻，他双手忍不住抓紧了Harry那乱糟糟的黑发，摇着屁股，用下半身追逐着Harry的舌尖，口中忍不住发出吟哦。  
“真骚。”Harry用一只手拍打了Draco的屁股，舌头从下往上舔到睾丸处，用右手中指一点点深入到他的小穴中，开始轻轻的抽插和挖弄。Draco的小穴因为刚刚的被舔，敏感异常地收缩了起来。“放松点。”Harry的手轻轻拍打了Draco的屁股。Harry继续含入Draco的阴茎，不时吸吮不时亲吻，趁着Draco片刻的放松，挤进了第二根手指。  
Harry进行一点点的挖掘和抽插，在摁压到某一点的时候，突如其来的快感让Draco忍不住发抖，“看来是这里了。”Harry针对那一点稍微用力，不时用指尖反复搔刮，这让Draco无法控制地发出了呻吟。随即Harry插入了第三根手指，连续粗鲁地冲撞那一点，一股从腰眼冲出来的快感让Draco的阴茎变得更硬了些，铃口不断流出液体。  
在Draco快要射精的那一刻，Harry将自己硬的发紫的阴茎掏了出来，替换手指强行挤开小穴，朝着最深处一插到底。这让Draco控制不住的发出一声呻吟。  
Harry将Draco抱了起来，让Draco背靠着他的胸膛，两只手臂挽着他的修长的双腿，双腿打开面朝小巷口，像给小孩子把尿的姿势让Draco紧张了起来。“破特！快把我转过来！”Draco怒道。“想到有人会经过你只会更兴奋。”Harry不顾Draco的抗议，开始摇动胯部进行抽插。  
以敏感点为中心慢慢的进出，围绕着那一点进行画圈式抽插。被龟头充分摩擦的敏感处让Draco承受了过多的快感，阴茎的铃口不断溢出液体，比射精还强烈的快感让Draco忍不住发出了声音。但是因为紧张又要分神去听外面的声音，小巷外的道路偶尔仅有一两人经过，匆匆走过的脚步声只会让Draco更加地收缩肠壁。  
Harry抱着Draco似乎要往外走的动作把Draco吓得够呛，“不要夹那么紧。”Harry用手把Draco的臀肉分得更开，然后用肉棒顶了顶Draco。那种全部塞进去的深入感让Draco感觉到了一种想要大声呻吟的快感。  
外面有一个缓慢的脚步声走近了，Draco紧张地用手尽可能遮住下半身。自己的下半身是光着的，而Harry基本上没脱掉什么衣服的认知让Draco感觉到更加的羞耻。脚步声渐渐接近了巷口，似乎是往巷子走来。Draco转头把头埋到了Harry的脖颈处。是一位拾荒者，似乎是在看巷子里面有没有空瓶罐。  
“看来这里也是没有呢。”拾荒者往他们的方向看了一眼便离开了。  
在拾荒者说话的那一瞬间Draco浑身发颤，忍不住就射了出来，脸上滑下了羞耻的泪水。“放心，我给这里施加了屏蔽咒和混淆咒，没人能看见你的。”Harry一边吻着Draco的脸一边解释说。  
Draco带着哭腔说：“臭疤头，要是被人看见了我就去魔法部告你性侵犯！”  
“好好好。”Harry安抚的吻着Draco的泪水说。  
“快给我转回来。”Draco强烈要求。Harry听话便拔出埋在小穴里的肉棒，将Draco翻了个身，用双手托着Draco的屁股，将肉棒再次插入到Draco刚刚才高潮过的小穴里。这样比起刚刚的姿势有了太多的安全感，Draco满足地双手抱住Harry宽厚的肩膀，双腿盘夹住了Harry的腰部。  
“不过你刚刚绞得很紧，是不是更有感觉了。”Harry坏心眼地说。Draco不说话，只是把腿夹得更紧了些。  
Harry下面继续着九浅一深的抽插，Harry的阴茎进进出出，发出“滋滋”的声音。Draco配合着Harry的动作扭动下体，用小穴迎合Harry越来越用力的抽送。仅仅只靠Harry的阴茎作为支点的感觉让Draco更加控制不住的收缩肠壁，刚刚射精的快感被一直延续着，让Draco有种持续射精的感觉，在知道安全后便放开了胆子呻吟。  
“嘘，太大声可能会引来别人来查看哦。”被Draco紧紧缠搂住的Harry故意在Draco耳边说道。听到这句话，Draco更加控制不住的收紧了小穴。  
Harry一边亲吻着Draco的脸颊和脖颈，一边抽动着下体缓缓抽插起来，用龟头顶撞Draco的敏感点。Draco把头侧过来，低头吻向Harry的嘴唇，两个人的舌头交缠在了一起。  
Harry将Draco的右腿放了下来，用左手搂着Draco的腰部。这个姿势能方便Harry大开大合的冲撞和顶刺，以最大角度和力度去狠狠撞击Draco的小穴。持续猛烈而凶悍的撞击让Draco尖叫着抽搐，小穴控制不住的痉挛起来，Harry不让Draco有夹紧双腿的动作，而是更加地抬高他的左腿，把腿分的更开，原本安静的小巷除了Draco的呻吟声便是“啪啪”的皮肉撞击声，还不时穿插了“滋滋”的水声。  
这时候Harry决定不再控制自己射精的欲望，而是更加狂野的猛干，肉棒次次到底，直捣黄龙，这让Draco受不了地抽搐着射出了第二次。随着痉挛的肠壁挤压下，Harry终于在深处射出了他今天的第一次精液。  
“我会对你负责任的，做我男朋友好不好？”Harry低声温柔地说。  
“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> Harry非常感谢Hermione以前对周全的计划的执着，以及在7年级那年的实战训练，让他学会了怎么周全的计划和布置场地。


End file.
